Near to You
by jenc0449
Summary: Based on the song Near to You.  Joy is heart broken when she returns to Anubis House and finds Nina and Fabian dating.  How will she get through the pain? Will she end up with Fabian or someone else? Five-shot with six chapters. MickxJoy and FabianxNina
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story, House of Secrets, but I have some writers block so I'm gonna write this, so deal with it! Lol, jk. You know I love you guys, or else I wouldn't update. Well, I don't update that often anyway, ugh, just forget I said that!

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or _That Should be Me_ by Justin Beiber, or is it Bieber? I'm not a fan of his, but I do like that song. That's it though.

P.S. This takes place a little after Joy comes back. And Mara's room is in the attic, like in Het Huis Anubis.

Near to You

Chapter One

I sat on my bed just staring at the ceiling. What I had just seen had crushed me. Nina and Fabian. _Kissing._

Tears ran down my cheeks. The new volumising mascara I had bought to impress Fabian stained my cheeks.

Patricia had told me that they were together, but I thought it would be one of those short-term things, but I saw the way they looked at each other. It wasn't short-term, which is why I was crying.

I don't know why I loved him, but I did. It was just the way he blushed when you said something to him, his dark green eyes that so many mistook for brown, how he could always stay calm no matter what, and the familiarity of him.

He had always been there for me, but now he'd be there for Nina.

All those happy couples in Anubis House surrounded me. Amber and Alfie, Jerome and Mara, who had recently started dating after Mara broke up with Mick, and lastly, Nina and Fabian.

Fabian. The thought of his name tore my heart open. All those years, my simple crush had turned into something more. I knew Fabian would never feel the same way though.

I knew he would never feel that heart-wrenching pain that I felt now. He had Nina, and not me. So I had taken the bullet for him. Saving him from that pain, and I didn't regret it.

A sob violently tore through my body. I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

xxx

I woke up and carried myself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw my pitiful reflection. Messy, uncombed hair, a tear streaked face, and my crumpled clothes.  
>My eyes were wide and pleading, staring back at me, begging for comfort.<p>

I couldn't believe how much I hurt right now. This was all love's fault. If I had never been in love, I wouldn't be in this position right now.

I grabbed my iPod and hit shuffle. Just to my luck, _That Should be Me_ started playing. Why had I let Amber put it on there?

I grabbed the first thing I saw, a brush, and threw it at it. I fell down in defeat between the wall and sink in the bathroom.

Sobs racked through my body. If love does this to you, then I swear I'll never fall in love again. I know I won't be able to take this the next time.

I grabbed as many tissues as I could and buried my face in them, now covered in multiple sets of tear stains. I sniffled and realized I had a headache.

I knew I'd never get over Fabian, but I'd try as hard as could.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible.

I wiped my eyes and finger-combed my hair. Slowly I opened the door.

Mick.

What was he doing here?

"Trudy says-" and he looked up then, "whoa, what happened?"  
>"I-it's nothing," I said biting my lip, and avoiding eye contact.<br>"Fabian and Nina?" he asked softly.

I just nodded my head and did my best to fight the tears I knew were coming.

Mick wrapped me in a gentle hug and I cried on his shoulder.

A/N: First of all, this IS NOT a one-shot. I wrote this because my other story is totally anti-Joy, so I didn't want it to seem like I think she's evil or anything. And this is dedicated to the few Moy shippers out there. I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really gonna murder myself for this later, but I'm updating this story before House of Secrets, and I'm murdering myself on the inside. And I'm not updating this story again until I get at least 4 reviews. I looked at the traffic for this, and I know there are people out there reading this, and reviews seriously make my day. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: My birthday was four days ago, and I didn't get House of Anubis, but it was on my birthday list. **

Near to You

Chapter Two

I woke up with a headache from all of the crying I did yesterday, and my eyes were red underneath. I needed to take a shower. Getting out my school uniform, I walked into the bathroom.

Once I finished my shower, I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I didn't have the red under my eyes anymore, but I still had a headache.

I applied a little light brown eyeshadow and mascara. Not the new one I bought, but the normal one. Thinking better of it, I got a wet rag and wiped it off, replacing it with water-proof mascara, just in case.

I picked up my towel and hung it back on the wall. Gathering all my things, I opened the door and walked into Nina, who looked like she had just been about to knock. I dropped my stuff and bent down to pick it up, with Nina bending down too.

"I really am sorry," she said quietly.

"For what? You just ran into me, that's it," I said trying to get off of this topic.

"Not that, Fabian. I didn't know you liked him that much, and I wasn't trying to hurt you by doing that."

"Oh, that? I didn't even like him that much, it was just a silly little crush. Nothing more. I'm _totally_ over him now," I was basically lying through my teeth, but no one had to tell Nina that.

"No, you're not, and I can tell. I really am sorry, and now I know how much you liked him. But, I like him too. Could we still be friends, and agree not to let the Fabian thing change that?" she asked with hope in her eyes. I could tell she really did want to be friends.

I hesitated, "I'd love to be friends. And I agree that we shouldn't let Fabian get between us."

"Great, and I better get going, today's my day to help Trudy with breakfast," she said as she pushed past **(A/N: Or is it passed? I think it's past. Oh, never mind.) **me and into the bathroom.

Great, now I was friends with the girl that took Fabian away. Well, it's not her fault that he likes her, it's just that I wish it was me. Why did my life have to be so complicated?

I walked back into my room and started searching for my stockings, but I couldn't find any. Maybe I could borrow some from Mara, since Patricia usually doesn't have any.

I walked to the attic door and knocked. I waited, but there wasn't a response. So, I tried again. Nothing.

"Oh well, I might as well just go in since nobody's in there," I thought to myself.

I turned the handle and started up the stairs. I wish I hadn't gone up there.

Mara and Jerome were making out, and rather tuned out to the world. I'd probably be scarred for life because of this little experience. Leaving now before things got even further would probably be a good idea. Turning around to walk downstairs, an idea popped into my head.

I cleared my throat and said, "Mara, I need to borrow some socks, oh, and try not to swallow each other," they pulled apart blushing and stepped away from each other.

Well, that sure lifted my spirits, and I walked out with a grin.

XxXxX

"Hey Patricia, where were you last night?" I asked. She looked tired, and a little nervous.

"Oh, um, Mr. Winkler was helping me study...Egyptian mythology," she replied glancing around uncomfortably.

"I see, wait, isn't that history, which is your best subject?" I had an idea of what was really going on.

"No, actually, that's...um...math!" _Liar._

"Really? Then what's the square root of sixteen?"

"Um..."

"It's four you liar! And why didn't you tell me you were dating Mr. Winkler? Or should I call him Jason?"

"Keep your voice down! And you know it's illegal for a student and a teacher to have a relationship, so I don't want everyone to find out," she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "and I really like Jason. I don't want him to get in trouble if the police find out."

"Well you have to tell me everything! It's so romantic! Forbidden love. It's like one of my vampire novels," oh God, I'm turning into Amber's twin.

"Fine, but not now. And you're starting to sound like Amber's twin."

"You seriously just read my mind about the twin thing. I've been reading too much Twilight for my own good." I said laughing.

"That's what Taylor Lautner does to you when he's shirtless. I think Nina even has a poster of him in her room. Well, I have to get to school early," Patricia said to me.

"Oooooh!" I said in the voice you would use back in kindergarten when two kids kissed each other on the cheek.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped back at me.

XxXxX

Eventually, I found a pair of socks. I was walking to school by myself since Jerome and Mara were walking together, so were Amber and Alfie, Patricia was at school with Mr. Winkler, or to her, _Jason_, and then...Fabian and Nina. I flinched as I thought about the two of them together.

"Hey Joy! Wait up!" Mick called from behind me.

"Can I walk with you to school?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Everybody else has abandoned me for their boyfriends. Couples can be so annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't have agreed when you and Amber or Mara were dating," I pointed out.

"Hey, didn't you say _everyone_ had a boyfriend? Who's Patricia's boyfriend?" he said changing the subject.

"Oh, um, well it's totally _not _Mr. Winkler!" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"They're dating?"

"Shh, keep your voice down. And you can't tell anyone either because it's illegal. Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for home room, see you later!" I said taking off.

"Yeah, see you later."

I looked back at Mick, and it seemed as if his face had fallen.

**A/N: Well, there it is. And in case you're wondering what my fav pairings are, they're Jara (top number one of all time), Moy, Fabina, Amfie, and Pason. Review or no more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm temporarily postponing this story so I can write my Jara story, Opposites Attract. I should update this after I finish my Jara story, which will probably be around 15 chapters. So probably a month since I'm on summer vacation. Thanks for reading this story and I'll update this as soon as I can!**

**Peace~ jenc0449 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people. I'm nowhere near to being done with Opposites Attract like I planned to be and I probably never will, so I thought I'd update this. And there will only be two more chapters after this because I'm changing this to a five-shot and chapter three doesn't really count. Anyway here's the chapter three! Oh and I finally figured out how to do a line break! I think that deserves some applause lol!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own it.**

Near to You  
>Chapter Three <p>

Walking, well running to homeroom, I saw a glimpse of something interesting.

It looked like a fight between Nina and Fabian.

"Fabian why can't you tell me?" Nina whisper-yelled.  
>"I'm sorry Nina, I just can't," Fabian said sadly.<br>"Fabian I'm your girlfriend! Why don't you trust me?" Nina looked hurt.  
>"I do trust you! It's just-"<br>"Fabian, if we can't be honest with each other, then our relationship won't work! I'm sorry, but I can't date someone that doesn't trust me."

Fabian looked crushed.

"I do trust you Nina! I trust you with my life! But there _is_ a reason why I can't tell you." he said with pleading eyes.  
>"Well until you can, I'm sorry, but it won't work if we keep secrets from each other," and with that she walked away with what looked like a tear in her eye. <p>

After dinner I had no idea where Fabian had gone, but Nina was sulking on the couch.

_"Oh grow up, you're the one that broke up with him,"_ I thought.

I spotted Mick and grabbed him by the arm. I started walking with him and pulled him aside.

"Hey Mick, so is it true?" I asked. I already knew the answer but it was just too good to be true.  
>"About Nina and Fabian? Yeah, they broke up some time before homeroom today."<br>"Do you have any idea where Fabian is?" I asked, and it looked like his face fell but only for a second.  
>"He said something about going to the clearing in the woods earlier," he replied not making eye contact.<br>"Thanks Mick, I'm really worried about him, I'm gonna go look for him. See you later," I said with a smile.

It was misting outside as I opened the door. I looked up and saw that the sky was cloudy and gray, typical weather for England.

I pulled my jacket closer as a humid wind sent a chill through me.

The pavement on the road was starting to get wet from the light rain. I looked up and the small wooded area across from our school was approaching fast. I hadn't noticed I was running.

There was a path that lead to where I suspected Fabian was. It was the path we had made coming out here when we were little.

It had seemed like forever since I had been out here. The last time I had been out here was seventh grade. Almost three years.

Fabian and I started coming out here in third grade after classes to talk, work on our homework, and just get away from everyone else. He was my best friend. Really, it had all happened on accident though.

_One day I was walking back from the school when Jerome came up and snatched the paper out of my hand that I had read over and over. This was before Alfie was here, and Jerome was mean. Really mean._

"_What's this?" he asked, holding it out of reach. He was always tall, even at eight._

"_Jerome give it back!" I screeched._

"_A letter from your parents? What does it say?" he asked, almost taunting, and he was still holding it out of my reach._

"_It's none of your business! Now give it back before I tell Trudy!"_

"_Ooh! Like I'm afraid of Trudy!" he said laughing._

"_Jerome, please!" tears were starting to form in my eyes._

_He ripped it open and started to read it. "Who's Samantha?"_

"_My sister. She…she has leukemia," and with that I ran off not looking back._

_Tears were brewing in my eyes, ready to spill out. I kept running though. Soon I ran out of breath, but I still continued running. _

_My breath ragged, I stopped when I came to a clearing. There was a tree that had fallen down and I collapsed onto it. The two braids that were each in my hair were starting to fall out. _

_I can't remember how long I sat there before he came. It was at least ten minutes. Not that I minded waiting that long for him. _

"_H-hey, are y-you okay?" Fabian stuttered. He was even shyer back then than he is now._

"_Yeah," I replied trying to wipe away my tears before he could see them._

"_What happened?" he asked with more confidence than before._

"_I; got a letter from my parents."_

"_Uh, if you don't care if I ask, what was it about?"_

"_Promise you won't tell?" I asked. _

"_Promise," he replied._

"_My sister, Samantha, she has leukemia. Well, had," as soon as I said it I felt fresh tears coming up. _

_A frown formed on his face while his brow furrowed in thought, then he realized what I had meant. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry," he said awkwardly sitting down next to me. _

"_Her name was Samantha," I cried, and I buried my head into his shoulder._

_We sat there, two eight year olds, both in third grade, probably for hours. Not talking, just sitting. _

_It started to get dark, so we decided that it was time to head back. I grabbed Fabian's hand. It wasn't really romantic, as it was more just to comfort me. He didn't pull away though. _

_We walked like that until we got close to the edge of the woods and the house was slowly coming in to view. I stopped._

_Fabian turned around to make sure I was okay, and I wrapped him in a hug. _

"_Thank you," I whispered. _

_Fabian shyly smiled in return, and then I kissed him. Not on the lips, but on the cheek. A thank you kiss. Fabian blushed and we continued walking back to the house. That's how it all started._

Memories flooded back as I walked the familiar path to that clearing. Now it was mine turn to offer a shoulder to cry on. That was what I wanted to do more than anything, because it broke my heart when he was sad. Maybe, just maybe it would be the same as we walked back when it had been the first time.

Maybe it would end with a kiss.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Fabian sitting in the same spot he always was when we came out here.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, walking out from the underbrush.

"Um, yeah. Just…memories. They…um…" he started to trail off and I sat down next to him.

"Fabian, I know that you and Nina broke up, and that's why you're really crying," I said.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Well, I've known you since we were eight. And I also know that you really like Nina. Love, probably. That's why I came out here, to make sure you were okay," I smiled, just a little, while saying the last half of that sentence.

"Thanks," he replied.

I sat down next to him and we sat there for a long time, just like when we were eight. The familiarity of it all felt good.

We got up and walked back, just like in the past, and I stopped when we got to the edge of the clearing. I hugged him. While we pulled apart we stopped about half way with our eyes meeting. We both leaned in, and kissed.

**A/N: There is (the real) chapter three! Sorry it took forever to update, but for those of you that know me better you know about my terrible condition, which is called lazy. I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Oh,** **to all the Jara fans reading this, any ideas for songs for a Jara playlist? I have Holly I'm the One, Grenade, Bleeding Love (good for HHA Jeroen and Mara), Can't Help Falling in Love, Corner of Your Heart (both by Ingrid Michaelson and good songs for Jerome), Odd Man Out (again, good for Jerome), Rolling in the Deep (kinda, that and I really love that song), That Should be Me, and You Belong With Me. Any other ideas? If you do leave it in your review or PM me!**

**Peace~ jenc0449**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if it's been a while since I updated, but I've been lazy. I'm not gonna lie to you guys and say I was busy, because I pretty much have like NO life. Anyway here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

Near to You

Chapter Four

It actually happened. We kissed. We _are _kissing. I can't believe it. I've been waiting at least five years for this. But for some reason it feels…odd.

After a few seconds we pulled apart and I forced myself to put a smile on my face. Wait, forced? This is what I want, right?

"Um, we should probably be getting back," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah," Fabian sounded, distracted, I guess.

Somehow we ended up holding hands. It wasn't as I remembered it the first time. Somehow it was different. I whisked all those thoughts away though and we proceeded to the house.

Fabian held the door open for me, but I wasn't sure if it was because we kissed or because he was being…well…Fabian.

"Hey, where were you g-whoa, why are you holding hands?" Alfie asked, more than a little freaked out.

"Oh, uh…" and we dropped each other's hands.

"Dinner!" Trudy called out, saving us from an awkward conversation.

We all gathered at the table and sat down. Trudy sat spaghetti down on the table, and for once there wasn't a food fight. Probably because Mara had been somewhat of a good influence on Jerome, and Amber would probably murder Alfie if he got food on her.

The one thing I couldn't help notice though was that Fabian and Nina kept glancing at each other and catching the others' eye without meaning to.

"Well aren't we quiet tonight," Trudy called from the kitchen.

Everyone just mumbled words of agreement in return. Dinner was over it seemed faster than it had started. Fabian excused himself to his room, and none of us followed him.

I moved over to the sitting area, where everyone else was. Without, trying, I caught Mick's eye, and we smiled real smiles at each other. It felt good.

"Sooo, when are you gonna tell us about you and Fabian?" Amber badgered, staring straight at me.

Everyone's heads turned towards me, all wearing shocked expressions, except for Alfie. He probably told Amber that Fabian and I had been holding hands when we came back.

"Oh, well there isn't much to tell. We were holding hands, no big deal," I said nervously half smiling, avoiding everyone's eye.

"Come on, Nina and Fabian just broke up, there _has _to be more drama than that," she tossed back, earning a few scolding's as Nina tensed up, bit her lip, and studied her lap. I actually felt sorry for her. She and Fabian were in love after all, "Oops, sorry Neens! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay Amber, if there is something going on between Joy and Fabian, I'm completely fine with it.

"N-no, there's no drama, and we aren't a couple or _anything_. He was just comforting me. Nothing else," those words stung a lot less than what I thought they would. It seemed like I had always thought I was in love with Fabian, but what if I wasn't?

Murmurs erupted and I was sick of it.

"Excuse me," I said standing up and going to find Fabian.

This was it. Everything I had wanted for _so_ long would be gone. Well, it was a good five minutes.

I drew in a breath before knocking on the door, ever so lightly.

"Fabian, we need to talk."

**A/N: Sorry, I know that was really short and suckish, but I have four other things I need to finish and **

**it's already 2:00 AM, but I promise I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Anyway, this is the last chapter and I want to thank everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited this. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or 'You' by The Pretty Reckless.**

Near to You

Chapter Five

Fabian looked up from his laptop when I opened the door. Sheepishly, he smiled, and his eyes darted down.

"Fabian, I-I don't think we'll work out. I know you still love Nina, and that you didn't want to break up with her, and I could tell she didn't want to break up with you either. So, I'm okay if you go back to her. Actually, that's what I think you should do," I finished, never expecting those words to come out of my mouth.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked biting his cheek.

I smiled, "It is."

We both laughed, and I sat down next to him.

"If you don't mind if I ask, what was the big 'secret' you were keeping from Nina?"

"I um, well, I was writing a song for Nina for out anniversary, and I had to cancel a few dates, and was gone a lot. I think she got nervous with the fact that you were back around the time I started."

"Well, did you finish it?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," he said with his face turning red.

"Well, then go after her, or you'll regret it later" I said putting my hand on his arm.

We both stood up, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck," I said walking out of his room.

"_You don't want me, no. You don't need me. Like I want you, oh. Like I need you. And I, want you in my life. And I, need you in my life."_

Joy smiled as she heard him singing to Nina from across the hall. Quietly, she opened her door, trying her best not to make a sound. She and Fabian may not have worked out, but she was glad he and Nina did.

Slowly she crept down the stairs, trying to hurry since curfew was soon. The only reason she was being so quiet was because she didn't want to get on Victor's bad side after being back for only two weeks.

She walked into the kitchen and started to pour a glass of water. She knew that it would be hard to get over Fabian. He was her first true love, even if he had never felt the same way about her. It would take time, but she could do it.

Joy glanced into the living room, and saw Mick sitting in there. She smiled, and he shyly smiled back.

_She could definitely do it._

**A/N: So that's it! It's finally over and I can work on my other stories! But I doubt anyone's gonna see this considering this story sucks and I'm pretty sure no one reads this. And sorry for the fact that I couldn't think of a good song that would work for Fabian, so I just used **_**You**_** by The Pretty Reckless, the best band EVER. Seriously, go listen to some of their music NOW. **

**~jenc0449**


End file.
